


Cover for "Superman for Sale" by dm_wyatt

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art off livejournal.
Kudos: 2





	Cover for "Superman for Sale" by dm_wyatt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Superman for Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822) by [dm_wyatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm_wyatt/pseuds/dm_wyatt). 



;


End file.
